leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Drake (Orange League)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Drake |jname=ユウジ |tmname=Yūji |slogan=no |image=Drake Orange Islands.png |size=200px |caption=Drake of the Orange Islands |gender=Male |hometown=Pummelo Island |region=Orange Islands |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader |game=no |type=Various |anime=yes |epnum=EP111 |epname=Hello, Pummelo! |java=Kōji Yusa |enva=Scottie Ray }} Drake (Japanese: ユウジ Yūji) is the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader of the Orange League, and he lives on Pummelo Island. s who defeat him in a Full Battle at Pummelo Stadium receive the Winner's Trophy and enter the Orange League Hall of Fame. History At some undetermined time, Drake became the champion of the Orange League and was recognized as the strongest in the Orange Archipelago. His partner is a , which is easily his strongest Pokémon, as it managed to defeat three of 's Pokémon in a row. In his debut appearance in Hello, Pummelo!, Drake wondered when he would finally meet a challenger capable of defeating him. During his time as leader of the Orange Crew, Drake remained undefeated no matter how many challengers tried to beat his team of powerful Pokémon. After easily foiling 's attempt to steal Dragonite, Drake accepted Ash's challenge for the Winner's Trophy. Battling in a stadium overlooked by a statue of Dragonite, Drake's first four Pokémon fainted while only managing to defeat . In Enter the Dragonite, when Ash had four Pokémon remaining, Drake called upon Dragonite to battle , , , and in turn, finally succumbing to Pikachu's attack. Drake was extremely impressed with Ash and his Pokémon and presented Ash with the Winner's Trophy as proof of his victory. Character Although the dub implies that Drake is merely a fifth Gym Leader in the Orange League, the Japanese version specifically uses the title Head Leader to denote his importance. Additionally, Drake is not necessarily a Pokémon League Champion either, given that it is not clarified whether or not he ever actually had to defeat a previous Head Leader in order to take the title (though it is suggested). In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, he is referred to as the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader. Ash battles him in Surf's Up, Pikachu. In both the anime and manga, Ash was the first person to defeat Drake in Orange League history. Many Trainers never even got past Drake's first Pokémon, , apparently losing their cool seeing a copycat defeat their own Pokémon. Before Ash's challenge, Drake seemed bored and wondered if anyone would ever defeat him. He keeps his prized 's Poké Ball around his neck. Though no one prior to Ash had ever knocked out four of his Pokémon in a row, it is implied that some Trainers did get past his five other Pokémon only to be defeated by Dragonite, as the announcer says that he has saved Dragonite for last many times before. Pokémon This listing is of Drake's known Pokémon in the : , , and along with seven more, was Drake's powerhouse and Drake's sixth and final Pokémon to be used in battle. Dragonite was used to battle against four of Ash's Pokémon - defeating his , , , and even breaking from battle to send blasting off, before finally being defeated by a close-range from Ash's Pikachu.}} was Drake's first Pokémon used against Ash. With its , it was able to completely mimic Pikachu and match all of its attacks. However, in the end Pikachu was able to outpace Ditto due to Ditto's physical condition remaining the same despite its transformation. It was defeated after Pikachu managed to stand up and knock Ditto to the ground with its tail after a prolonged race using . It reappeared in a flashback in Enter The Dragonite. Ditto's only move is . Ditto has also used , , , and via Transform.}} was Ash's second opponent. started the battle with a , but Onix dodged it using . Ash then decided to send Squirtle into the water only to be stopped a couple feet shy by Onix emerging from underground which knocked Squirtle into the air before using . Squirtle escaped Bind by using . After using a on the now weak Onix, Ash's Squirtle won the battle. It reappeared in flashbacks in Enter The Dragonite and The Fire-ing Squad!. Onix's known moves are and .}} . Ash initially sent out , but after a failed attempt at which allowed Gengar to counter with Confuse Ray, Ash then switched for . Lapras avoided a Hypnosis attack by diving underwater where upon surfacing both Lapras and Gengar launched their respective and attacks simultaneously which resulted in a massive explosion knocking out both Pokémon. Gengar's known moves are , , and .}} . It faced off against Ash's Tauros. Tauros's Fissure didn't work due to the sand field's cushioning effect. However, after surviving Venusaur's Solar Beam, Tauros was able to defeat with a attack. Venusaur's known moves are and .}} was Drake's fifth Pokémon. Although Electabuzz initially defeated with ease, was able to withstand a Thunder Punch and a Thunder before defeating Electabuzz with . Electabuzz's known moves are , , , and .}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Drake appears as 's final opponent in the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. After defeating the other Orange League Gym Leaders, Ash goes to battle Drake at Pummelo Island. The battle starts with Ash using his Pikachu and Drake with his Ditto. After a long, tough battle, Pikachu manages to defeat his clone with a well executed attack. Most of the battle is not shown and it shows Drake with only his Dragonite left while Ash still has three Pokémon. Drake sends out his Dragonite which proceeds to easily defeat Ash's . Next, Dragonite faces Ash's Charizard and despite the fact that it is smaller than its opponent, Dragonite eventually defeats it. Lastly, Dragonite faces Ash's Pikachu and despite the clear advantage it possessed, Pikachu climbs into its mouth and shocks it from the inside, defeating it. Afterwards, Drake commends Ash for his victory. Pokémon On hand This listing is of Drake's known Pokémon in the manga: is Drake's strongest Pokémon. It was the last Pokémon used against Ash in their match. Dragonite proved to be powerful, strong enough to take down two of Ash's Pokémon and severely damaging a third before finally being defeated by an attack inside of its mouth.}} was the first Pokémon Drake used against Ash. With its powerful ability to take the form of its opponent, it was a dangerous foe for Pikachu. However, a well-used strategy allowed Pikachu to defeat its doppelgänger. Ditto's only move is .}} Status unknown was only seen in a flashback. It is currently unknown whether or not Drake still has it. None of Rhyhorn's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=遊佐浩二 Kōji Yusa |en=Scottie Ray |it=Gabriele Calindri Ruggero Andreozzi (K2 dub) |es_eu=Alejandro García |es_la=Yamil Atala |pt_br=Silvio Giraldi |pl=Ireneusz Machnicki}} Trivia * Drake's Electabuzz used all of the moves introduced in Generation I except for , meaning that it used all the damaging Electric moves known at the time. * Drake's Gengar unofficially used the Ability to avoid Tauros and his attack despite the concept of Abilities not being present at the time. It would then have the Ability in Generation III through VI. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Champions de:Drake es:Drake (Archipiélago Naranja) fr:Didier (Archipel Orange) it:Drake (Lega d'Orange) ja:ユウジ zh:勇次